Only a little bit
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: That comic strip where Kiku let Yong Soo grope him got me thinking...


I don't own anything

* * *

Soft gasps escaped the man, his face rouged with a thick blush that infected his ears and neck almost entirely. Hands caressed his chest, squeezing and rubbing, the thumbs and fore fingers occasionally twisting his nipples through the layers of fabric.

"Y-Yong Soo... ah, ngh..."

"You sound like you're having fun." The other said, kissing the spot behind his ear. The smaller man gave a shudder.

"Yong Soo, please... ah, stop..."

"But Kiku, you sound like it feels good, _doesn't it_?" The Korean said, letting the last two words roll off of his tongue. He gave a long squeeze and rocked his hips forward, earning a throaty groan from tha Japanese who was nestled in between his legs. He could feel Kiku's body shaking as he toyed with the upper parts. Oh how he loved those parts.

"You're so sensitive, that's the main problem. And besides, you _like_ being toyed with too." He said, his tone low. A hand slipped through the top fold of Kiku's yukata, gently tracing his collarbone before sliding under the second layer. He earned a moan at the action and cupped his breast.

"Did you know? Even men can be pleasured from just the chest. All I have to do is do the right thing to make you cum and scream."

A shiver rippled through the smaller man's body. Why was he so perverted?

Yong Soo gently nipped the shell of Kiku's ear and pulled the yukata apart. The Japanese shuddered at the sudden air brushing against his skin, but the slight coldness melted away as the Korean kissed his neck and grabbed him again, this time letting the nails of his thumb drive into those sensitive- _oh_.

"Y-Yong Soo, please... _please_..."

"Please what?"

"Ah, ngh...m-more..."

"You're so eager today Kiku, it's cute." The taller one said in a laughing tone, letting one hand wander down and grasp what he could. He could feel the Japanese shudder and squirm under his touch, which only encouraged him to do more.

He didn't expect something like this to happen. All he said was _"O-Only a little bit."_ And this was the outcome.

Skillful hands somehow managed to get the yuata completely off of him, along with the other articles of clothing. He soon had a naked Kiku shaking in between his legs, hot and panting.

"You make me excited." The Korean said, his voice dark and lush. He gripped his hips and ground against him, earning another throaty cry.

"You feel it, don't you? It's your fault. You're so cute and fuckable, you brought this all onto yourself."

His hands slipped under the thin cloth of what Kiku called underwear and gave a violent pull. His fingers were only in there for a second and they were already slickened and coated.

"Oh, you're so horny today. Is it because I wasn't rough with you last time?"

"A-ah, yon...suu...ngh!"

He dug his finger in between the slit of his head, rubbing and running his finger tip around and under the bit of skin. He knew this drove the other nation over the edge, but it wasn't enough to make him cum.

With one hand he reached over to his own crotch and managed to pull himself out, groaning as it rubbed against the other's body. Kiku realized what was going to happen and began to squirm.

"W-Wait, Yong Soo... not now..."

"Yes now."

"B-But-"

The Japanese gave a moan when the other pressed himself against his entrance. Strong hands left their post and grabbed his under thighs, lifting him up and shifting position so that Yong Soo wouldn't have so much trouble with fucking. A groan bubbled past his lips when he pushed himself in.

"You're... hotter than usual..."

Hips began to buck, rocking in a fast pattern.

"Nngh! Yo-Yong Soo... _there..._"

Stars flashed in front of his eyes as he felt the tip ram against those small bundle of nerves. Toes curled and fingers dug into his thin waist, but his mind was too blurry to think about the bruises.

"Ah!"

Teeth bit into the flushed skin of the juncture of his neck, and more strangled cries were let out. Nothing mattered, just them.

Legs wrapped around his waist and the smaller body arched into him, making the skin scorch and burn. His own eyes felt like they were rolling to the back of his head as his cock was half melted into those pulsating walls.

It happened in a flash, with Kiku screaming and sucking him with his bottom mouth, he spilled himself inside. His body slumped as he finished, and he could only hear the soft pants from the smaller man under him.

"Y-Yong, Soo... please, pull out of me..."

A grin pulled ta his lips and he could only kiss the spot on his neck that was brusing fromt he biting.

"Only if I don't get horny again."

"But that- Ah! N-No... ngh, it's getting... big again..."

Time for round two.

* * *

I had this fic for a long arse time, and had no intention of putting it up, but I got sick of having it around and thought you guys might like it.

Sorry for any mistakes or holes in the story I might've made.


End file.
